The analysis of liquid samples by sample analysis systems which utilize gas-phase or particle detectors, such as inductively coupled plasma (ICP) atomic emission spectrometers, and mass spectrometers is well known. Typically, such sample analysis systems require that a sample solution first be nebulized into sample solution droplets. The sample solution droplets are then typically desolvated, (with the resulting separated solvent being removed by a solvent removal system), to form nebulized sample particles. Said nebulized sample particles are then transported to, and injected into, a detector element of the sample analysis system, wherein they are analyzed. In ICP and other plasma based sample analysis systems for example, the nebulized sample particles are injected into a high temperature plasma where they interact with energy present therein to form fragments such as molecules, atoms and/or ions. Electrons in the molecules, atoms and/or ions are excited to higher energy state orbitals by said interaction. When the electrons relax back into their lower energy, more stable state, orbitals, electromagnetic radiation is emitted. The frequency of the emitted electromagnetic radiation is a "fingerprint" of the contents of the sample and the intensity of the emitted electromagnetic radiation is related to the concentration of the components in the sample.